Visitando las casas de los famosos
by senokis
Summary: Aquí Rita Skeeter en su programa estrella! hoy visitaremos por sorpresa la casa del salvador del mundo mágico! Parece que es algo desordenado... y también parece que está con alguien... SLASH no es un buen resumen.


"Visitando las casas de los famosos"

-venga vamos Hermione!- decía un más que emocionado Ron mientras encendía la televisión. Hacía unos años que su mejor amigo Harry había vencido al Señor oscuro y las cosas habían evolucionado bastante. Los magos estaban empezando a adaptarse al mundo muggle. Uno de los cambios que sucedieron fue que la revista corazón de bruja empezó a hacer un canal de televisión solo para magos. Más tarde otros se animaron pero este era el más visto.

El motivo de la euforia del joven Weasley era que esa misma tarde echaban un programa llamado "visitando las casas de los famosos" y tenía que verlo si o si. Al fin y al cabo… había colaborado con la realización de una manera bastante especial.

-ya voy, ya voy…- decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sofá al lado de su novio-. De verdad que Harry te va a matar cuando se entere…

-bah! Que exagerada eres…

----------

-buenos días espectadores!- decía Rita Skeeter embutida en un hortera vestido rojo y rosa a rayas desde una pantalla de televisión mágica- por fin estamos en una entrega más de uno de nuestros programas con más audiencia! Visitando las casas de los famosos! Y saben qué? hoy vamos a entrar en una casa muy especial… despertaremos de su propia cama al señor Harry Potter! Cómo será el salvador del mundo mágico recién despierto? Será como cualquier mago normal totalmente despeinado y con sus legañas? Ahora lo veremos! Por cierto, muchas gracias a cierta persona por su colaboración. Si no nos hubiera prestado la llave de la casa no podríamos entrar ya que está todo repleto de escudos mágicos.

-je je- un pelirrojo sonreía de medio lado mientras veía la tele ignorando a su novia que seguía repitiéndole constantemente: "a Harry no le va a hacer gracia, te va castrar a maldiciones blah, blah, blah…"

-ya estamos dentro de la casa, en el vestíbulo. Recuerden que estamos en directo, así que ssshhh… nada de hablar… uy!- en ese momento la "reportera" dejó de hablar. Había pisado algo extraño-. Bueno… parece que el señor Potter es algo desordenado no?- dijo mientras levantaba una camiseta sujetándola con los dedos pulgar e índice y un poco de cara de asco- parece que por fin encontramos un fallo al héroe no? En fin, empecemos a subir las escaleras.

-mierda!- decía Hermione mientras se daba en la frente con la mano- tenía que haber ido ayer a su casa para obligarle a recoger!

-qué mas da cariño? De todas formas se supone que era una sorpresa no?

----------

-Luuuucius! Cariño ven a ver la televisión! Vamos… se que no te gustan estas cosas muggles pero igual encuentras algo que te guste. Mira… este canal mismo!- mientras un resignado Lucius se sentaba al lado de ella esta cogía el mando y ponía un canal al azar-. Vale, según esto ese es el canal "Corazón de bruja", ahora por la mañana echan…- mira la revista que tiene al lado-. Visitando las casas de los famosos. Según esto entran por la mañana a casa de un famoso y le dan una sorpresa despertándole en directo.

-vaya putada interesante.

-Lucius ese vocabulario… lo vemos?

-está bien, igual y todo me río un poco.

-así se habla!

----------

-bueno, parece que el señor Potter llegó anoche muy cansado no? Tiene toda la ropa desparramada por la escalera… además mucho calor porque aquí hay otra camiseta. Pero si estamos en pleno agosto! Ya tenemos otro defecto. Es muy friolero. Pero… aquí hay otros pantalones… qué… qué es esto? no será que hemos pillado al señor Potter acompañado no?

-Ay Hermione que si es verdad Harry me mata! Y si está con una chica? Me ahorca!

-siento desilusionarte Ron pero… creo que eso eran pantalones de hombre…

-quéeeeee? Imposible!

-lo que oyes.

----------

-vaya parece que van a pillar a Potter con el culo al aire casi literalmente.

-ojala.

-dijiste algo Narcissa?

-yo? Noooo nada.

-estamos siguiendo el rastro de ropa hasta una puerta. Estamos pensando que lo más seguro es que le pillemos con algún idilio nocturno. Madres… si hay menores en casa… sáquelos de la habitación!- exagerada!- queda muy poco para abrir… pongo la mano en el manillar… ya lo estoy girando… lentamente…- actualmente media comunidad mágica estaba tirándose de los pelos desesperada. Por qué esa mujer era tan rápida lanzando cotilleos y tan sumamente lenta para estas cosas?- ya está! Abierto!

La vista en ese momento era: una habitación bastante desordenada y al final de esta una cama con el cabecero pegado a la pared y en el medio de estados personas abrazadas durmiendo plácidamente.

-uy… no se ve la cara de la afortunada que estuvo con el señor Potter esta noche… bien, quitaremos las sábanas. A la de una…

Se ve a Ron y a Hermione acercándose tanto a la pantalla que parecía que los ojos ya la tocaban.

-A la de dos…

Narcissa apretando el brazo del sofá mientras se mordía el labio interior y Lucius mirándola extrañado.

-Y a la de… tres!

De un tirón Rita Skeeter quitó la sábana a los bellos durmientes dejándola a un lado de la cama. A causa de la impresión poco se cae hasta el cámara. Sabían que encontrarían al moreno con alguien pero… abrazado. A un chico. Y no cualquier chico. Un rubio.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

El susodicho abrió extrañado un ojo al ver que ya nada le cubría. Lo primero que vio… una reportera con la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo y una cámara enfocándole. Después de un grito muy poco apropiado para un Malfoy recuperó la sábana y se intentó tapar como pudo. Harry al oír esto se empezó a desperezar.

-Draco cariño qué demonios pa…?- imitación de la cara de Rita Skeeter- arg! Qué hacen en mi casa?- y empezó a pelearse por la sábana con el rubio.

----------

-Lucius? Lucius por favor! Despierta! Vale vale, si eso aguanta ahí! voy a avisar al Hospital San Mungo. Mira que darte un ataque justo ahora… vuelvo en un minuto.

-Me muero…

----------

-Yo lo mato! Yo lo mato y quedo sin él!

-Ron cariño- decía Hermione mientras intentaba agarrarle y bloquearle el camino a la puerta- refrénate! Vas a acabar mal!

-el que va a acabar mal es el desgraciado del Hurón! Qué le ha hecho a mi amigo? Voy a matarle!

-Ron qué te estoy diciendo! No me obligues a calmarte!

Imposible, ya estaba echando espuma por la boca.

----------

-Rita Skeeter informando desde la calle… podrán observar que dejamos de retransmitir durante un momento… fuimos el blanco de la furia del héroe. Parece que hemos descubierto otro defecto: es muy rencoroso. Logramos huir mientras se ponía los pantalones para perseguirnos. Ahora correremos por nuestras vidas. Por favor, si algún tele-espectador puede pedir ayuda por nosotros que lo haga. Muchas gracias y esperamos que esta no sea nuestra última retransmisión… Huyamos por nuestras vidas! Kyyaaaaa!

----------

Bueno, qué tal? Es una estupidez que se me ocurrió mientras intentaba dormirme. Ahora que estoy sin Internet pues… a escribir. La cuestión es que me empecé a acordar de un corto que había visto una vez de un tío que por uno de estos programas se enteraba de que su mujer se la estaba pegando con un futbolista. Muy divertido de verdad.

Espero que me quedara esto también divertido ñ.ñ y que os haya gustado of course.

Bye bss .


End file.
